1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related generally to clamping devices and more specifically to capo-type devices for use with fretted instruments.
2. Background
Generally, on stringed instruments a plurality of strings extend in parallel juxtaposition along the upper surface of an elongated neck. These strings are plucked by the player with the fingers of one of his hands, and the different notes are established by pressure of the finger tips of his other hand against the strings at different points longitudinally thereof. There are different types of guitars, but in the conventional type the upper surface of the neck is provided with a plurality of frets that extend transversely across the neck of the guitar and which are spaced from each other in a direction longitudinally of the neck. The strings in such guitars are arranged to extend slightly above these frets and the frets assist the player in locating the proper place for his fingers for establishing a certain note, which he does when he presses his finger or fingers against selected frets or, more specifically, against the upper surface of the neck of the guitar at a point slightly behind a selected fret (i.e., towards the “headstock” of the guitar). Another type of guitar is the Hawaiian guitar, which is similar to a steel guitar. These guitars differ from the conventional guitars in that the strings are positioned at such a height above the neck of the guitar that they cannot conveniently be brought into contact with the neck of the guitar by finger pressure on the player's part. Due to this difference, the player can slide an implement know as a “steel” longitudinally along the strings during play producing a peculiar “sobbing” sound effect that is typical for Hawaiian-type music.
Typically, a player wishing to play this Hawaiian-type music would require a guitar designed for such. What is needed is a device to convert a conventional guitar into an instrument suitable for playing Hawaiian-type music.